


i've been spending my time trying not to fall in love

by smilelukey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, cute cute cute, im literate i swear, this is BULLSHIT, title from gimme something by fidlar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelukey/pseuds/smilelukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little things that make ian love mickey a little more than he already does</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been spending my time trying not to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> i felt the need to write this because i have no self respect and i'm bored

Mickey really needs to stop giving Ian reasons to fall in love with him. It's really starting to get on his nerves.

_#1 Mickey likes music._

He doesn't just like it, he loves it. Ian's come home several times to Mickey listening to the strangest things on his little iPod. Sometimes it's surfer punk or hard rock or something. Other times it's alternative or some indie music. Ian never would have thought Mickey would be one to like music. They almost never listen to music together. When they do, it's soft and quiet and they can barely hear it anyways. They never listen to music together, but it seems to be all Mickey does when he is alone. Ian likes it, he does. He especially likes those days when he comes home to find Mickey listening to classical or jazz music. God, it's so fucking weird, but he loves it. What he'll do, he'll stand in the doorway or wherever he is and just watch Mickey absorbing the sounds and the melodies, and when he get's tired of standing or he thinks Mickey may catch him, he'll go back outside or wherever and call Mickey to tell him he's almost home; that way, he will know Ian is coming. Ian doesn't want Mickey to know he knows about his love for music. He thinks maybe he will stop listening to it when hes alone, just in case he got caught. Ian doesn't want Mickey to stop. He loves it, he can tell. Mickey loves music, and Ian doesn't want him to stop. 

_#2 Mickey is scared of the dark._

Once Ian and Mickey were in bed together, just lying there, world around them nothing but pitch black. They were just lying there, but Ian had to get up to get another blanket because Mickey said he was cold. When Ian went to go, Mickey stopped him. He demanded that Ian turn on the light before he left. He wouldn't have thought anything of it, it was just the way he said it. God damn, Ian started to  _laugh_. 'Fuck are you laughing at, Gallagher?' Mickey didn't even sound mad. Ian didn't turn on the lights when he left, and when he came back he almost wished he did. Mickey held onto him so tight when he got back into bed with that extra blanket. God, Ian sure felt like shit after that.  

_#3 Mickey secretly loves to cuddle._

This one took a longer time to figure out. Ian woke up after Mickey most of the time, and so he was unaware of his habits when he slept, but a few times Ian woke up in the middle of the night. Sometimes he wishes he was always restless and never asleep, because Mickey likes to subconsciously latch onto him in he sleep like a koala. He would wake up with Mickey cuddling into him like a motherfucker, and it was always cute as hell. One day he's gonna call him out on it, he is.

_#4 Mickey's sweet spot._

Ian forgets how he figured this one out. Maybe they were fucking; he sort of figures that would make quite a bit of sense. All he knows is that one day he and Mickey were fooling around, and he had him stripped down so he was only in his boxers. Mickey was lying on the bed, his hands tangled in Ian's red hair as he slowly placed wet kisses all along Mickey's torso. When he reaches his hip, he starts to suck a dark purple mark on the sensitive skin there, and he hears quite possibly the greatest noise he'd ever heard. Mickey fucking  _whimpers_ and it it turns into a sweet, pretty little moan that really fucking throws Ian off. God, it was endearing as hell, and Ian had to stop himself from smiling so big because he's sure it would have hurt. Ian teases him there every time they fool around now. Mickey is self conscious of the little noises he makes, but Ian always tells him how much he loves it. 'It's fucking hot, Mick.' Mickey still doesn't like it, but once Ian gets started, it feels too good for him to complain. 

_#5 Mickey is really fucking ticklish._

Ian doesn't think he has met anyone as ticklish as Mickey. He remembers how one time hey were in bed, just sort of lying there, and he accidentally pokes Mickey in the side. Mickey fucking  _giggles_  and Ian doesn't think his eyes have ever gotten so wide. He couldn't help it when he started tickling him all over, cause when he asked him what just happened, all Mickey could do was hold out his hands in protest. Mickey was especially ticklish near the bottom of his tummy, and  _Christ_ , that really wasn't fair at all. When he was done all Mickey could do was lie there in a heap of giggles, holding onto his sides as if his life depended on it. It was quite possible the cutest thing ever, and to make things worse, every time Ian mentions it now, Mickey blushes like a madman and can't help but smile. It's weird, Ian would expect nothing more than a punch to the arm, but Mickey's gotta be so cute about it; it hurts. 

_#6 Mickey gets excited about the stupidest things._

When Ian says stupid, he means really fucking  _dumb._ He will be talking about how he was walking home from the store or some shit, and how he saw a flower, and Mickey will get so excited. You wouldn't believe how excited he gets. He came home one day from the Alibi, talking about how some guy there was reading  _Catcher in the Rye_ , and he would go on and on about how amazing the book was, but then how annoyed he was when it ended the way it did. He won't admit it, but it mad him so mad he cried. He remembers he came home one time to Mickey educating Mandy on the meanings of the names in the book _Of Mice and Men._ He said he heard it from some bitch on TV once, but Ian knows he actually read it; he found a copy in their room hidden under a pile of dirty laundry. That's what Ian means when he says he gets so excited about stupid things. He gets so goddamn attached. One time, when they watched the movie _Shawshank Redemption_ , Mickey was up  _nights_ after, doing research, talking about it to everyone he knew, and he just wouldn't shut up about it. Ian wishes he could be annoyed, but he loves seeing Mickey get so invested in things like that, he really does. 

_#7 Mickey makes noises in his sleep._

The same time he realized what a cuddler he is in his sleep, he realized that he made little noises too. It started off as little snuffles, which Ian was so fond of he often strained himself smiling so wide. The snuffles turned into little noises that sounded like ones that a dreaming puppy would make. God, he really sort of hated Mickey when he heard it for the first time. Mickey really needed to stop giving him reasons to love him. It was one of his favorite things about him, and it just made him so much cuter then he already was. He called him out on it one night when he accidentally woke him up in the middle of the night while he was lying there, listening to him. Mickey sleepily protested, grumbling about how he was not at all cute. Mickey Milkovich was a baddass. 'You're the cutest, Mick. Now shut the fuck up and go back to sleep.' Mickey did. 

_#8 Mickey always finds a way to say I love you._

That's as simple as it gets. Whether they are not together or they are too close for words, he always finds a way. Ian doesn't think Mickey has ever missed an 'I love you.'

Mickey really needs to stop giving him reasons to fall in love with him. It's really starting to get on his nerves. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha fuck


End file.
